


SasuHina Month Day Thirty: Flower Shop AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata's in need of a new home for a beloved floral companion while away to college, her local flower shop agrees to board them...and sends a familiar face to help her make the move.





	SasuHina Month Day Thirty: Flower Shop AU

Hinata’s love of flowers started when she was but a little girl. Though the memories are fuzzy with both the passage of time, and the young age they were formed, those of her mother in her flower garden are some of her fondest: of both her childhood, and her mother.

Hyūga Hanako had been a quiet, docile person, much preferring plants to people. Their backyard had been littered with grow beds and flowering trees, all kept by the house’s matriarch. With her husband handling work and she being a stay at home mother, she’d spent every spare moment behind the house, tending to the flora with a tender touch.

Hinata had always accompanied her. Much the same in nature as her mother, the private, quiet work suited her. Early on, she learned how to care for them, helping to pull weeds and water. Hanako taught her that you could always whisper your secrets to the flowers, and they would never tell.

Spring was just on the brink of blooming when her mother went into labor with her little sister: something the lot of them had been eagerly awaiting for months. Another bloom for the garden, Hanako had said.

But this flower, sadly, took far too much energy to sprout…and in the end, Hanako’s wilted to make way for Hanabi.

The loss was devastating to them both: Hinata, and Hiashi. The snow-dusted gardens at the rear of the house were too much. So once wife and mother was buried…Hiashi took his girls across town, to another house. The sprawling lawn behind it was simply…grass. A few evergreen trees. But no traces of flowers. Such things were far too painful a reminder for the man.

Hinata, however, missed them dearly.

In one of her early classes of primary school, they were assigned to grow a seed. Hinata had received a carnation: carefully watering it in the little pot in class. Once the assignment was over, they were free to take the flowers home. She’d done so eagerly, putting the little plant in her bedroom window.

Her father never visited her bedroom, anyway.

Over the years, the plant grew…eventually becoming too crowded in its pot. A spare still kept in the garage had done the trick, but every few years, she had to figure out a new solution. And this time, the Summer after her senior year, she faces a bit of a dilemma.

By now, the plant is, admittedly, huge. It sits in a large tub in one corner of her room, standing (tub included) at nearly four feet tall, and the same in width. It needs yet another repotting, but with her due to move to a dorm in the Fall for university…Hinata isn’t sure she can take it with her. After all, dorm rooms aren’t known for being spacious.

But, leave it behind, and it’s sure to suffer neglect. Her father has come to know of it by now, but she doubts he’d pay it any mind, even if asked. Hanabi just…isn’t a plant person. And Hinata isn’t sure she’d keep her kitten out of it, even if she relays the risk of a sick kitty should she ingest any of the leaves.

So, today she heads to the nearest floral shop, mind full of doubts. She can’t ask any friends to take it: they face the same problem, come Fall, about space. And she doesn’t want to simply get rid of it - there’s been too much love, and too many whispered secrets, to betray her floral friend that way.

Stepping into the shop, there’s a pleasant jingle of a brass bell announcing her arrival. A few other customers mill about, considering this vase or that bouquet. Perusing the room, Hinata wilts as she realizes pots big enough for her beauty seem to be missing.

“Can I help you with something?”

Turning to the voice, Hinata finds a woman not much taller than herself standing nearby, donned in a dark green apron with the shop’s name sewn across the top. Dark hair is pulled into a messy bun, a warm, lopsided smile on her face. A name tag reads “Manami: manager”.

It takes Hinata moment to realize that her left lower leg is a prosthetic.

“Oh, um…do you not carry any plant pots bigger than this…?” Hinata gestures to the largest they seem to have.

“Oh, those would be outside, in the back. All of our larger inventory is out there. Like…wheelbarrows, full-size planters, et cetera. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Well, I have a houseplant that’s getting a little big for their current setup.”

“Really? Even for these?”

“Really! I’ve had them for…” Hinata counts for a moment. “…nine years? A carnation I had to grow for a class when I was young.”

“Oh, I see!” Manami heaves a laugh, hands on her hips. “I can imagine how big they must be, then!”

“Yeah…too big, really.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I’m moving out this Fall for school, and…I can’t take them with me. But I’m afraid no one will take care of them while I’m gone. My…father is very adverse to flowers.”

A dark brow perks. “…can’t say I’ve ever met someone who actually  _dislikes_  flowers. Maybe those allergic, but…who can dislike a flower?”

Hinata tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “They, um…they remind him of my mother. We lost her when I was four, and…I think he just doesn’t like being reminded.”

Understanding tempers Manami’s gaze. “Ah, I see…well, that’s certainly a pickle…” A thoughtful hand rubs at her chin. “Well…tell you what. I happen to have a corner behind the counter that gets plenty of sun, but is rather empty. I could probably keep them back there for you!”

The offer takes Hinata aback. “Wait…you would…do that?”

“Well certainly! I have my own collection about that I keep up in the shop - helps it feel a bit more homey.” A dark eye winks. “I can’t let such a beloved plant companion go unattended while you’re gone! They won’t be any more work than the rest. I’ll send my nephew with you - he can pick the plant up. He has to do all the heavy lifting,” she adds, patting her leg. “But once your friend is in place, they can stay there until you can take them back. They’ll be in good hands, I promise.”

Blinking, it takes her a moment to reply. “I…thank you so much! Are you sure it’s no trouble…?”

“None at all! I don’t have a carnation, myself - they’ll give us a little variety! Let me go fetch my nephew - he’ll help you. Sounds like it’ll be a job getting them over here!”

A little nervous at being a nuisance, Hinata shyly follows as Manami makes her way through the back door. As she said, all of their larger products are out in a gravel back lot - fountains, cement decorations, lawn furniture…and extra-large planters.

“Why don’t you pick out a planter, and we’ll get that all paid for before you bring them over here. Then we’ll just re-pot them and set them up in that sunny spot!”

“O-okay!”

They split ways, Hinata picking out a lilac-shade pot that should give them plenty of room until she’s done with school. By the time she’s done that, Manami returns with a young man in tow.

A young man she knows.

“My nephew, Sasuke - he helps out during the Summers.” Manami pats him on the shoulder. “He can buzz up in my car, and we’ll bring that bloomy beauty down here for you!”

The younger pair give each other a glance, clearly wondering what the other is doing here. “…I’ll meet you around front,” Sasuke offers, moving toward a parked van.

“O…okay.” Well…this is awkward. She walked here, after all. Unless he wants to wait for her to walk all the way back…she’ll probably have to hitch a ride.

Hinata knows  _of_  Sasuke, though…that’s a little hard to avoid in the school they’re in. Or,  _were_  in. He’d been one of the ‘cool kids’ that her friends always drooled over. They’ve never really spoken until now.

She leaves her paid-for planter behind, and fidgets as Sasuke pulls around to the curb. “Get in.”

There’s a tick of silence, and then she does as asked. “Um…thank you for doing this.”

“No problem. Aunty explained what’s going on. She’s a bit of a hoarder.”

In spite of herself, Hinata gives a light laugh. “Well…it’s very nice of her to do. Though…I’m not sure how to explain what I’m doing to my father…” She’s never had a boy in the house before. But she’s eighteen, darn it - surely he won’t cause a scene. If only it were a weekday, he’d be at work…

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll just tell him the truth.”

“The truth is just a little odd, is all.”

“Well, doesn’t really matter what he thinks. We’ll be in and out in a few minutes.”

Pulling up in front of her house, they abandon the van and walk in, Hinata scoping out for her father. Should she tell him beforehand, or just explain if he catches them?

“Where’s it at?”

“In, um…in my room. This way.” Down the hall they go, opening the door and revealing the plant in question. “Are you sure it won’t be too heavy…?”

“It’ll be fine.” Scooting a few things out of the way, Sasuke gives a grunt and simply…scoops the plant up, pot and all.

…well all right then.

Leading the way back out, Hinata pauses as they meet Hiashi at the end of the hall.

He stares.

“Um…” Hinata flounders, unsure how to explain.

“We’re adopting your daughter’s plant, sir.”

Both Hyūga turn to look at Sasuke, hardly visible behind the pot and leaves.

Hiashi perks a brow. “…I suppose there are worse things you could do. But why rid yourself of it?”

“I…well…I don’t w-want it to get left behind when…when I move out.”

“You could -” The man pauses, and then abandons the sentence. “…very well. Do take care not to spill any dirt on the carpet.”

“No, sir,” Sasuke assures.

They make it outside without a hitch, setting the planter in the rear of the car. “All right…now we’ll just replant it, and we’ll be good.”

“Thank you for doing this.”

“No problem.”

The ride back, Hinata can’t help a curious glance. “So…how long have you worked for your aunt?”

“Through high school. She took my brother and I in after our parents died - she’s my mom’s older sister. Her son’s a few years older than Itachi, and his best friend. She’s retired military, and took up the shop when she got back from active service.”

“Is that how she lost…?”

“Yup. Doesn’t slow her down, though.” His lips twitch. “She’s a very laid-back person. Super sweet. Takes a lot to get on her bad side, but when you do…”

Hinata giggles into a hand. “…I’m glad you got to stay with family.”

“Yeah…she’s been good to us. Itachi used to work for her too, but he’s finishing up business school and will be getting his own place next year.”

“Will you come back next Summer…?”

“…probably. I think she’s gonna be feeling the empty nest after having three boys running around.”

“That’s sweet of you.”

Sasuke gives her a glance. “…you know, I bet she’d give you a job if you asked. She’s always looking for more help, but no one ever sticks around. Seems like you like plants well enough.”

“…you think so?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll put in a good word for you, but I bet she’ll say yes anyway. That is, if you want it.”

“I…” A pause. Her mother had always wanted to start up a flower shop. “…I’d like that.”

Back at the building, Sasuke hauls the planter in, and Manami helps re-pot. “Theeere we are! Plenty of room for you, now.” Bracing fists on her hips, she admires their handiwork. “It’s clear you take good care of that plant.”

Behind them, Sasuke offers, “Just hire her already, Aunty.”

“Well, I didn’t want to spring on the poor girl.”

“I’d love to work here,” Hinata interjects with a smile. “At least…until classes start up. Maybe it can help pay for my board’s rent.”

Manami gives another laugh. “Well then…we’ve got ourselves a deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do some thinking for this one! This AU was a prompt in the last SasuHina event I did, so I wanted to be sure it wasn’t too similar. Hence it being Sasuke that works at one this time around!  
> Manami is an OC of mine from my RP blog, for anyone wondering: a fill-in character for Shisui’s mother! In canon she loses her leg during the Kyūbi attack, hence the parallel here. I don’t get to write her much, so I thought I’d take the opportunity n_n  
> Welp…just one more prompt to go. Feeling a little burned out (since this one turned out a bit longer than most), so I’m gonna take a break before finishing up the challenge. I’ll ramble more there. See y’all in the next one!


End file.
